Death of a Legend
by The NightDragon
Summary: My first Zelda fic, based on the cartoons. Zelda's worst nightmare comes to pass, has Link finally been defeated? I know it's not good, but please be kind when reviewing.


Disclaimer - I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the related characters.  
  
It'd be cool if I did, but I don't, so there.  
  
This is my first ever Legend of Zelda fanfic, so please review!  
  
Criticism is welcome as long as it's not mean spirited.  
  
For the record, this story is based off of the cartoon rather than the games, and the cartoon was based off of the first two or three games. So characters from the cartoon like Sprite the fairy appear here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legend of Zelda - Death of a Legend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Give it up, Ganon. You'll never get the triforce!"  
  
Link waved cheerfully as the evil sorceror fled, followed by what was left of the monsters he had brought with him.  
  
Zelda smiled. "I sincerely hope that you're right, Link. Ganon has come so close in the past." She watched almost sadly as their enemies vanished from sight.  
  
Link wasn't watching the retreating monsters, he was already moving on.  
  
"Come on, Zelda. Say it."  
  
Zelda was startled out of her thoughts as she turned to see Link standing tall. "Say what?"  
  
She took a step back as Link leaned closer.  
  
"I did good, didn't I?"  
  
Zelda relaxed slightly, but not completely. She knew Link too well for that. "Okay, hero. You did good."  
  
Link chuckled triumphantly and moved closer. "Then how about a reward? Kiss, me princess!"  
  
Zelda had been ready for that, and tripped the hero as he approached. "You're good, Link . . . but not that good!" She laughed lightly as she turned and stepped inside the palace.  
  
Link looked up in dismay. "Aww, come on!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, after a quiet dinner in which Zelda made it a point to disregard him as much as possible, Link walked out to get some fresh air.  
  
He leaned over the wall and stared at Zelda's room. "Come on, Zelda, what's it going to take?"  
  
He sighed to himself, then paused as he heard something from below.  
  
Link was about to shout the alarm when a blast crumbled the wall he was leaning on!  
  
With a shout of surprise, the hero lost his footing and tumbled over the edge as Zelda ran to her window.  
  
"Link?!" She gasped, and watched in horror as the hero tumbled to the ground, amidst chunks of broken stone.  
  
Ganon laughed. "It is over, the Triforce of Wisdom is mine!"  
  
He grunted as two arrows flew into him, and shouted angrily as he vanished.  
  
Zelda glared angrily as she held her bow at the ready. "Not when you can't stop talking, monster. Now who else wants to try it?"  
  
She turned to the assorted monsters, who turned and retreated.  
  
Zelda's courage left her as the threat vanished, and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh, Link. . .!" She forced herself to get back up and make her way to him.  
  
A small group of castle gaurds and the King were already clearing debris off of the fallen hero.  
  
Zelda approached slowly, attempting to hide her grief.  
  
She couldn't hold back her tears when she saw the booted foot sticking out of the rubble.  
  
Zelda knelt and began to move stones aside, wiping her tears aside as she did so.  
  
"Come on, Link. Tell me that this is another one of your attempts to get a kiss."  
  
She smiled weakly, but the smile died almost instantly.  
  
The King took her arm and gently led her away. "Come, Zelda. I think perhaps you should lie down."  
  
Zelda tried to resist, to stay by Link's side, but she knew that she couldn't help him.  
  
As the princess was led away, a winged form tried to catch her.  
  
"Zelda, wait!" Sprite sagged when she saw that Zelda hadn't heard, and flew into the castle.  
  
The King had just closed Zelda's door when Sprite came flying, and held up a restraining hand.  
  
"Don't go in there now, Zelda needs some time alone."  
  
Sprite started to protest, then gasped at the gleam in the King's eyes.  
  
His tone was firm as he spoke. "Go now, I have everything under control."  
  
He turned and walked off, leaving Sprite to stare after him in dismay.  
  
The king shook his head as he walked past two gaurds, murmuring softly to himself.  
  
"Whatever shall we do now. . .?"  
  
He continued on until he reached the door, leading to the Triforce.  
  
He smiled as he opened the door and stepped inside, pleased to see that the room was finally ungaurded, for the first time in a long while.  
  
His form shifted and faded as he moved, until Ganon stood beside the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
"And now, the Triforce of Wisdom is mine!"  
  
The Triforce glowed indifferently. "Wisdom exists to benefit the many, and gaurd against those who are evil. Your greatest enemy is Courage."  
  
Ganon paused to consider, then laughed and reached for the Triforce.  
  
"A foolish sentiment, all that I need is power!"  
  
A blast illuminated a familiar figure, armed with a sword, then faded, but Ganon was already defeated.  
  
"No, you cannot be here! Blast it all!"  
  
The figure chuckled as Ganon vanished.  
  
"Blast it all? Funny, that's what I just did."  
  
He patted himself on the back, then yelped as he hit a sore spot.  
  
Sprite gasped at the scream, then whirled as Zelda's door flew open.  
  
Zelda turned automatically toward the tower containing the Triforce.  
  
"The Triforce! No, it's ungaurded!"  
  
She took off running, despite Sprite's protest.  
  
"But, Zelda, wait! There's something you should know!"  
  
As Zelda raced for the Triforce, a gaurd grabbed her arm.  
  
"Zelda, go back to your room!"  
  
Zelda shrugged the hand off indignantly. "You dare tell me to go back? Didn't you hear that scream?!"  
  
She gasped as the gaurds changed form, becoming Stalfos.  
  
They tried to grab her again, but she evaded, and dashed past.  
  
Sprite panted as she flew after Zelda, trying to be heard.  
  
"Zelda, listen to me! You must hear this!"  
  
She yelped as the Stalfos ran past her and knocked Zelda roughly aside, running into the Triforce room!  
  
Zelda shook her head and stood up, then went pale.  
  
"No, the triforce!"  
  
She started to run in, and was nearly bowled over by one of the monsters before it dissapeared.  
  
She jumped back, and watched in disbelief as a blast sent the other Stalfos flying!  
  
It vanished before it hit the ground. Zelda blinked and walked in, then gasped, unable to speak.  
  
Link twirled his sword before replacing it, and folded his arms.  
  
"Hi there, Princess! Did you miss me?"  
  
It was Link's turn to be surprised as Zelda ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Link, you're alive!" She stepped back. "But. . . how? I saw your foot in the rubble. . .!"  
  
Link grimaced. "Sorry, Zelda. Sprite saw me fall and got me out of there. Barely."  
  
He indicated his feet, one of which was missing a boot.  
  
Zelda smiled, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.  
  
She looked at Link and found him smiling warmly back.  
  
Sprite looked at Link, then at Zelda, then folded her arms and turned away in frustration. "Hmmph!"  
  
Zelda ignored the fairy, smiling.  
  
She sighed and held Link tightly. "Link. . ."  
  
She moved closer, closing her eyes halfway.  
  
Link's eyes widened in delighted surprise.  
  
"Zelda!" He leaned over.  
  
Zelda moved in to kiss him, then shrieked in surprise as Link yelped and collapsed.  
  
Link shook his head. "Ow, I'm bruised everywhere! And I almost got that kiss, too!"  
  
He looked unhappily at where Zelda was already dusting herself off, and covered his face.  
  
"This always happens!"  
Game Over 


End file.
